Star Wars: The Prank Wars
by coolcreate
Summary: Pranks and such abound in this lovely drabble! EnJoY!
1. Prank Calls

**Plot: Anakin has a call from two quiet, chilling voices in the middle of the night. Little does he know it's Katooni and her partner in crime, Petro.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was woken up in the middle of the night by his beeping comlink.

"Skywalker here."

There were giggles on the other end.

"Hello, Jedi filth." Boomed Petro in his best deep voice. "It appears we've found a little Padawan rat." At this, just like they'd rehearsed, Katooni began making muffled noises.

"If you've hurt her-"

"Well then, our demands should seem quite reasonable."

"What do you want?"

"Twelve Milky Ways, twenty Abba Zabbas, thirty-three Mars Bars, and a fifty-credit coupon to Dex's Diner."

"What the heck?"

"You heard us."

"This is a prank call." Anakin sighed, and turned off the comlink.

 **I trust everybody knows what I'm about to say, but I will go ahead and say it. PLEASE review.**


	2. TP

**A guest review for Love on Jadiulye asked me for this. Here you go.**

 **Plot: Barriss is not a prankster. Ahsoka is. The snippy child drags the teacher's pet into**

 **pranking Luminara Unduli.**

* * *

Everybody in the Jedi Order knows that never in the history of creation, has Barriss Offee pranked her master. She prefers to keep it that way. Ahsoka is strongly against that.

"Oh c'mon Barriss, it won't do any harm, I've pranked my master millions of times and all I got as punishment was some firecrackers in my bed."

"But my master is different, Ahsoka, I'll get in so much trouble…"

"But it's just a simple TP job! We can just blame it on some younglings."

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Well, then pass me that roll of toilet paper."

"Sir, yessir!"

* * *

 **I will hold the next chapter hostage until I get 5 reviews. Make no joke. MUHAHA!**

 **But if it takes too long I'll just update anyway. No biggie. Oh, and guest reviewers, please leave something other than Guest as your name, it's just kinda hard to identify ya by plain "Guest." Thx!**


	3. SlapCam

**So you saved this chapter, huh?**

 **Plot: After some thorough research, Ahsoka decides upon SlapCam to use as a prank against Rex.**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was sitting in her quarters, waiting for Rex to arrive. In her hand was an unusually large amount of whipped cream, even for her. But this whipped cream was not for eating.

"Ahsoka? Rex told me to tell you that he's on loan for a supply run."

"OK. C'mon in here, I gotta talk to ya."

"What about?"

"Nothing much."

"OK."

Ahsoka waited for Anakin with bated breath. When he _finally_ came in, she walked up and yelled "SlapCam!"

"SNIPS!"

* * *

 **A/N: SlapCam is when you go up to someone with a handful of whipped cream and slap it on their face and yell "SLAPCAM!" PLZ REVIEW! Let's aim for 8 reviews now, shall we?**


	4. Less-than-musical

**Plot: Ahsoka learns to hotwire R4-P17, Obi-Wan's droid to play music. She and Anakin team up and steal the R4 in the middle of the night and the results are… erm… less than musical.**

* * *

"Snips, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I am!" Ahsoka said as she nestled the chip between the droid's wiring

"Here, grab these earplugs."

"What does the chip play?"

" _Nyan Cat_ , the ten hour version. And then Justin Bieber."

"Nice." Ahsoka turned the droid on. "And now we wait." She popped the earplugs in.

 _ **One annoying hour later**_

 _Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…._

"You two had better have a good explanation!"

 _nyan nyan nyan nyan..._

* * *

 **A/N: Shadow Ninja, and anyone else with prompts; I LOVE PROMPTS. Gimme.**

 **Leave your prompt in the review section now!**


	5. Itching PowderPetroDiasaster

**Plot: Katooni accidentally leaves her clothes outside the shower (Thank you, Shadow Ninja!)**

* * *

There was a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the bathroom door. So naturally, Petro went in. Petro, being armed with itching powder, tiptoed into the bathroom. This was low, even for him. As he shook the itching powder on to Katooni's discarded clothes, he realized how fun this would turn out to be. For him. Not Katooni. Definitely not Katooni. He imagined her running around screaming like a maniac, (That was how the bottle said it worked) and he, Petro, would look absolutely innocent. The perfect crime, no?

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

"I'm so itchy." Katooni complained

Petro smirked. Unfortunately for him, Katooni recognized that smirk.

"Petro. You. Are. So. DEAD!"

* * *

 **A/N: So here's to a dual update! If you want any more, you can review.**

 **Me: Thank you, Mister Griffin.**

 **Peter: Thank** _ **you,**_ **Tasie. Remember what I said about reviews?**

 **Everyone in room: Yeah…**

 **Peter: *Holds gun to Hotaru's head* DO IT OR I'LL SHOOT!**

 **Setsuna: Katooni and Petro don't need to see this… *Blindfolds said duo* HII-YAA! DON'T COME NEAR HOTARU EVER AGAIN, HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU! *Engages in violent tussle***

 **Seiya and Anakin: On that happy note… Leave a review, why don't you?**


	6. Pokemon Go

**Plot: Never let Ahsoka have your phone.**

* * *

It was a long boring, mission. And the return trip was twenty times as dull. And Anakin's phone just happened to have unlimited data. And Pokemon Go. So being the sensible, sweet, and lovely person that she is, she had to screw with his pokemon. First, she caught some random Doduos.

Then, she found his prize pokemon. And transferred them all. Because why not. After some other Pokemon Go fun, she returned to where Anakin had left her.

 **A few moments later…**

"OHMYGOD WHAT THE FRAKKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY CHARIZARD?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: I ask you all to review. Do it for Pikachu.**


	7. Revenge of the Rex

**Plot: Rex is a maniac when it comes to pranks.**

* * *

Anakin was scared straight. The whole mess hall was covered in streamers, he was covered in goop, his bed was covered in eggnog. Clones ran everywhere screaming as Rex, Kix, Fives and Echo stood atop a bunch of tables piled on top of each other.

"I'm king of the castle, I'm king of the castle!" Rex ran across the pile with stars in his eyes, akin to a child in a candy store.

Anakin freaked out and ran down the ice-coated hallway, slipping and falling every second.

He could hear squeals from a nearby closet.

Anakin opened the door to reveal a shaking Barriss.

"Barriss! Oh thank the Force."

"No, it's not me."

An oddly familiar voice came from Barriss. A hand pulled off the mask to reveal… Rex!

"Hello, General."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **How was that? It's been quite a long time, I must say, but at least I got this one up, right?**

 ***Looks at angry crowd of disappointed readers***

 **Heh heh...**


	8. Revenge of the Rex Part II (Finale)

**Plot: Rex is a maniac when it comes to pranks**

* * *

Rex stood atop a pile of mess hall tables that had been overturned. He laughed menacingly, in a Nora Valkyrie-esque fashion and Ahsoka cackled. Anakin watched the chaos with a confused frown.

 _What in the name of the Force are you two laughing about?_

Anakin stood, about to make his final stand against the duo, armed with his saber, and all the remaining troopers he could find. There were two. Jesse and Fives. Who had probably taken the chance to run while they could.

 _I May Fall_ by Casey Lee Williams played in the background as the duo cackled. Rex pulled a lever, and Anakin found himself waist-deep in sewage.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen (Or any other gender you choose to identify as), allow me to thank you for staying with me until the very end. Have a wonderful day, and the first review gets a one-shot request! Just put it in your review.**


End file.
